


I'll have sugar on mine

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual mentions of sex, Crepes, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, foodie osamu, soft, suna is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: The French have crêpe day. Osamu, a food enthusiast, must (obviously) also have crêpe day. Suna does not enjoy the rude awakening.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168
Collections: SunaOsa





	I'll have sugar on mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's pancake/crepe day here, so who better to celebrate it than Osamu? 
> 
> Written as I waited for my batter to rest... Happy pancake day :3

Suna wakes slowly to the sounds of … he’s not quite sure. All he knows is that they’re familiar sounds. He groans and rolls over, only to go all the way onto his stomach, the expected warm body not there to act as a wall. 

Eyebrows pinch together in confusion and displeasure at the additional information that Osamu’s side of the bed is not only empty, but cold as well, and the annoying sound he’s been hearing like a buzz from a nearby bee finally registers in his sleep addled mind as the electric mixer. 

Another groan escapes Suna as he rolls all the way back over to take a look at the clock on his bedside table, rubbing his eyes free of sleep until the glowing orange numbers focus at last. 

The 08:19 that glares back at him makes Suna huff in displeasure, letting himself roll onto his back and flopping an arm over his eyes, cursing the world at large for making him move so much already,

“Samu…!” He slurs sleepily, voice croaky from an entire night’s worth of non-use. There’s no answer, the noise coming from the kitchen obviously too loud, and the sigh that leaves Suna is worthy of someone who has the weight of the entire world on their shoulders. 

There’s a loud clang as something solid meets what he knows is one of the glass mixing bowls and Suna groans yet again, sitting up slowly. Why does he have to have the world’s noisiest boyfriend? Why is said boyfriend even up at this time of the morning when it’s their shared day off? 

Dragging a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders, Suna shuffles out into the apartment, squinting at the daylight that had been mercifully absent from the bedroom. 

“Wha’r’you doin’?” He mumbles as he reaches the kitchen at last, leaning against the door-frame and closing his eyes, irked at being awake, 

“Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, I was trying to be quiet…” Suna frowns, but his childish response is lost and buried when lips touch his in a tender kiss, and he opens his eyes as Osamu pulls away, 

“Mm… apology accepted I guess…” He grumbles, shuffling into the kitchen-turned-war-zone and settling out of the way on one of the chairs, “Why are you up so early though…?” He questions, looking around and trying to figure out what his boyfriend is doing this time. It looks like something batter-based but the off-white-ish stuff in the mixing bowl seems too liquid to be anything cake-related, 

“I found out yesterday that the French have a day dedicated to crêpes. They call it crêpe day and it’s today, so I wanted to try making crêpes for crêpe day. And I couldn’t really sleep so I got up early to try out different recipes…” There’s that excited tone Osamu has whenever he's talking about food, but there's something else, something sheepish and apologetic as he trails off and Suna stares at him blankly for a moment before something clicks in his mind, 

“Osamu. Tell me you weren’t thinking of crêpes while we were having sex last night,” The sheepishness intensifies, and Suna wishes he’d just stayed in bed,

“I wasn’t thinking of crêpes while we were having sex last night?” Suna groans and drops his head to the table with a loud ‘thud’, 

“Why am I dating you again?” He bemoans, wondering what he did to deserve this food-obsessed man,

“Because you love me and we have amazing sex? And also you love me?” Suna looks up and gives Osamu another blank stare, 

“And I’m a great cook?” Osamu adds tentatively, looking adorable and thus forcing Suna to cave, but not without a world-weary sigh as he lets his head fall back against the table - softer this time; that first time, while just dramatic enough for his liking, had hurt, 

“Fine,” He agrees, and Osamu hovers uncertainly for a moment before slowly going back to whatever he was doing before Suna came in, 

“If it’s any consolation, I really wasn’t thinking of crêpes while we were having sex. I thought of them before, and after, but not during. How could I when you were-” 

“Oh my god Osamu shut _up_. These crêpes had better be worth it. Wake me up when you need a taste-tester,” He decides, getting as comfortable as possible and closing his eyes, 

“Are you really going to-”

“No. Now prove you love me and make me some crêpes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
